snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauxbatons Academy of Magic
Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons) is the most well known French wizarding school, located in the Pyrenees mountains in southern France. The school has been known to take students from various countries. Note: the information on this Fandom page refers to established facts in SnitchSeeker canon. Houses Beauxbatons students are divided into three houses. Bellefeuille "Don't worry about what can be done today when there is always tomorrow." Bellefeuille house colours are soft green and white, and the house symbol is a leaf. Members of this house are lovers of nature and have a strong sense of bravery and loyalty to all they hold dear. They are caring and sensitive to the needs of the people around them, are hard and efficient workers and are characteristically book-smart. The students sorted into this house believe the necessities of life are what is important, prizing family and friends above all else. Bellefeuille students generally feel a strong connection with nature, are caring and kind to animals, and respect all aspects of flora and fauna. They often have a good and quick perception of the emotions of those around them and know how to act accordingly in most situations. Bellefeuille students are realists through and through, and whilst they may not be the wittiest, they surely get their work done. Those of Bellefeuille house may find physical activities more enjoyable than those that require logical thinking as they are often skilled with their hands and knowing how to craft different things. Papillonlisse "No day but today." Papillonlisse house colours are purple and blue, and the house symbol is a butterfly. Students sorted into this house are naturally gifted in the arts, both visual and musical, and they are thoughtful of all others around them as well as kind and gentle. Some Papillonlisse students tend to have a vibrant personality and are very social people. Those sorted into this house have a tendency to be quite spur of the moment and unpredictable people. They are prized for their sophistication and surprising maturity at all ages, and they themselves prize beauty of the mind and beauty of appearance above many other characteristics, and are always striving to improve natural qualities of life. Students of Papillonlisse are often daydreamers, hopeless romantics, those that want to change the world with their idealism and undying love for all. They often fail to see things for what they are as they are not the most analytical of all people. Those sorted into this house value the humanist approach to the world; they don't learn to gather knowledge but to become a better person. They are introverts focused on their own internal state. Papillonlisse students are often very emotional, bringing strong feelings and strong dedication into their work. Ombrelune "The end justifies the means." Ombrelune house colours are grey and navy, and the house symbol is a moon. The members of this house can be manipulative and cunning. They are very cool and calculating students who are averse to irrationality and prize people who make well thought-out and logical decisions. Ombrelunes are often good at more intricate or detailed subjects such as potions and literature; though they will happily study any subject they feel will benefit them in the future. Most, though not all, sorted into Ombrelune are cold, rarely displaying emotion openly unless they see some direct gain in doing so. They are the most ambitious of the Beauxbatons houses. They are very smart, logical and structured, and are highly curious and interested in the world and the intricate way in which it works. Ombrelune students often strive for approval and perfection more than anything else and are rather rational, planning to be the best at whatever they do. Examinations Beauxbatons students begin their examinations following their sixth year of education. Like Hogwarts O.W.L & N.E.W.T levels these examinations are taken seriously and are used as a determining factor on the student's career path following graduation. Achievable Grades very good / très bien (TB) good / bien (B) satisfactory / assez bien (AB) fail / insuffisant (I) OOC Information * Information on the established houses comes from various external fan sources (original credit uncertain but possibly here). This information has been adopted into SnitchSeeker canon. * Examination grading scale is not official canon, was theorized with the use of O.W.L/N.E.W.T's combined with the French grading scale. Category:Wizarding schools Category:Beauxbatons Category:Ombrelune Category:Papillonlisse Category:Bellefeuille